Electronic devices often include displays. For example, cellular telephones and portable computers include displays for presenting information to users.
Displays such as organic light-emitting diode displays have an array of display pixels based on light-emitting diodes. In this type of display, each display pixel includes a light-emitting diode and thin-film transistors for controlling application of a signal to the light-emitting diode to produce light.
Threshold voltage variations in the thin-film transistors can cause undesired visible display artifacts. For example, threshold voltage hysteresis can cause white pixels to be displayed differently depending on context. The white pixels in a frame may, as an example, be displayed accurately if they were preceded by a frame of white pixels, but may be displayed inaccurately (i.e., they may have a gray appearance) if they were preceded by a frame of black pixels. This type of history-dependent behavior of the light output of the display pixels in a display causes the display to exhibit a low response time. To address the issues associated with threshold voltage variations, displays such as organic light-emitting diode displays are provided with threshold voltage compensation circuitry. Such circuitry may not, however, adequately address all threshold voltage variations, may not satisfactorily improve response times, and may have a design that is difficult to implement.